Unwritten
by Alle Meine Entchen
Summary: Lizzy's birthday surprise for Georgiana Darcy


Lizzy was bored. She was also nervous. Today was an important day for Georgiana Darcy, the only sister of her boss Will Darcy. She had planned her 18th birthday party in conjunction with Catherine de Bourgh, the Darcy's dour aunt. The party was going to be dull. GG, as Georgiana liked to be called, was having a party thrown that was filled almost exclusively with the who's who of New York, in other words old boring moneyed people who did not remember what it was like to turn 18.

Lizzy had met GG a few times during the year she had been working for her brother. She liked the girl, even though she was shy. GG had even opened up to her about that horrible incident in the Ramsgate hotel. Having a man you thought you were in love with nearly kill you would cause a severe blow to anyone's ego. Finding out the man didn't love you and was only trying to get back at your brother was an even worse blow.

With that in mind, Lizzy had done something she had never done before in her life. She took her hobby, writing songs, and prepared a birthday surprise for GG. She only hoped it would go off as planned.

Tugging at her shirt as she silently cursed Charlotte Lucas for dressing her in a low cut mid drift bearing tank top and low cut jeans she paced. She knew the song was good, she knew GG would enjoy having a song written just for her. All she was worried about was the reaction of the Dragon (as she mentally nicknamed Will Darcy). He stared at her whenever she was in the room and she often wondered if he had a thing against brunettes or if she had a perpetual booger hanging out of her nose. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, it was time.

Lizzy stepped on the stage and walked up to the microphone. Butterflies took flight in her stomach and flew harder the closer she got to the center of the stage. This did not worry her; years in chorus taught her if she was not nervous, then she gave a bad performance.

"Good evening everyone. I hope you are having a fantastic time tonight," she began addressing the crowd. "Tonight we celebrate the birthday of a very special girl. I've gotten to know you through your brother and I have a very special present for you, so if GG would come here and sit down right here, we'll get down to business!"

As GG walked to the stage, the band began playing the music for the song Lizzy had written. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began singing:

_I am unwritten_

_Can't read my mind_

_I'm undefined_

_I'm just beginning_

_The pen's in my hand_

_Ending unplanned_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh_

_I break tradition_

_Sometimes my tries_

_Are outside the lines_

_We've been conditioned_

_To not make mistakes_

_But I can't live that way, no_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_To the years where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_To the years where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_To the years where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_To the years where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

For the chorus of the song, Lizzy had the chorus from GG's old high school (the one she went to before the horrible incident at Ramsgate) come in and sing the chorus. Unfortunately or fortunately as they were getting to the end of the song (in time with the song, they would later say) the sprinklers went off. Drenched, Lizzy finished the song and hugged a now crying GG.

Catherine de Bourgh was, in a word, livid. She had had to put up with this obstinate, impertinent girl while planning the perfect birthday party for her niece and now she had ruined it, first with that horrible song (really, no singing voice to speak of she thought to herself) and she just knew the Miss Elizabeth Bennet had made the sprinklers go off. The party was ruined. She rushed the stage and began giving Lizzy a piece of her mind, not knowing or caring that her words carried through the microphone Lizzy was still holding.

"How dare you, you impertinent girl! I have helped you to become a better secretary for my nephew, offered to set you up with a perfectly charming man and even allowed you to help plan Georgiana's birthday party and how do you repay me? You ruin it! That song was completely inappropriate and how dare you ruin my 5,000 designer gown with all this water! I will have you fired for this! You will never work in New York again Miss Bennet! I am not one to be trifled with!"

Will Darcy quickly made his way to the stage. His aunt was only making a fool of herself and he wanted to stop it, fast. Lizzy Bennet had made GG's party memorable in every way. She had fought for GG's tastes from day one and even wrote a song for his sister. Watching her sing made him realize that he would love and worship her until the day he died. All that was left now was to shut his aunt up and kiss the girl (he would kill GG for getting that song stuck in his head, now anytime he saw Lizzy he could her that stupid frog sing "kiss de girl" in his head)

Will strode up to his aunt and Lizzy, unplugged the microphone, and had quick quiet words with his aunt. She turned an unattractive shade of purple and stormed off. With number one of his mental checklist done, he turned around to work on number two. He cupped Lizzy's check with his hand while snaking his other hand around her waist securing her to him. He then dipped her and kissed her passionately.

When the kiss was over, Lizzy's eyes were lidded with passion. Will then spoke to her, his voice still husky from the kiss, "Thank you for all you've done for the party. I knew you would be the best one to make my sister's 18th birthday a party no one would forget. I must ask one more favor from you. Please, go out with me."

Shocked, Lizzy nodded. There was no way she would allow a man who kissed _that_ good get away from her. If he kissed that well, she blushed thinking how skilled he would be in other areas.

A/N: un-beta'd. I don't own P&P, but wouldn't mind Darcy. This was written for a challenge AHA


End file.
